My Grown Up Christmas List
by Ratty
Summary: Videl is a high school dropout working a female clothes store and she serves Son Gohan, a successful businessman, who is buying a present for his mother.


I've been meaning to write this story since I first heard the story at work and I've decided after Christmas I'm going to write some song fic sequels. The low-down is as so: Videl's a high school dropout who works in a female clothing store. Gohan is a successful businessman who comes into her shop looking for a Christmas present for his mother.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Videl and Gohan or the song, 'My Grown Up Christmas List'. Don't sue me!**

**My Grown Up Christmas List**

She'd done it again. She knew she was going to lose her job over this one. Wandering, the shops during her break, she watched the children talking to Santa. Oh, how nice it would be to go back to that point of innocence. Not a worry in the world but what would be under the tree in a few days time. 

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee._

_I wrote to you with childhood fantasies._

She smiled at him, as he wandered the shop scanning the items. He seemed lost, confused. Knowing she was going to lose her job anyway, she decided to make one last gesture. At least someone would have a good Christmas.

"Can I help you sir?"

He smiled warmly at her, "Yes, actually, maybe you can."

_Well, I'm all grown up now._

_Can you still help somehow?_

_I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream._

He continued on, "I'm looking for a gift for my mother."

She smiled her smile. The smile that she had been trained to smile. The smile that hid anything she really felt.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place then."

He chuckled merrily, "She would like something dressier than what she normally wears. Something she can wear out."

"Have you seen these ones, sir? They're probably just what you're after."

_So here's my life long wish, my grown up Christmas list._

_Not for myself, but for a world in need._

__

He stood at the counter, preparing to pay for his purchases.

"Would you by any chance have a membership card?" she knew it was stupid to ask such a question but it was routine and her boss was hanging around, probably preparing to fire her.

"No, but could I get one for my mother? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Sure," she smiled her fake smile again and prepared the account, "What name was that for?"

"Son Chi-Chi."

"And the address?"

"439 Mount Paozu Area."

"Wow, that's a distant to come."

He laughed, "Yes, it is but I work in the city. My father and mother used to live out there when they were children and after they got married, they built a house out there."

"Well, that would have been awkward. If your father worked in the city, I mean."

"Oh, my father never really worked. He was a martial artist."

"Was?"

"He died when I was eleven, eight months before my little brother was born."

_No more lives torn apart._

_And wars would never start._

_And time would heal all hurts._

"Oh, I'm sorry." She suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up.

He smiled a sad smile, "It was a long time ago."

She handed him the bag, "See ya later then, sir. I hope you have a good Christmas."

"You too."

She dusted off the bench with her hand but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"You forgot to give him this, Videl," her boss waved the receipt in front of her face.

"Oh, no! Sir!" she called out to him. He wasn't paying attention and didn't respond.

She ran around the bench but her boss stopped her.

"You should take this with you," She held out her bag, "I'm sorry Videl but I'm going to have to let you go. You've just made to many mistakes for someone who has been working here so long. You're costing the company too much."

Videl nodded. Might as well accept the inevitable, she thought. She grabbed her bag and disappeared out of the store and into the snowy night.

_Every man would have a friend._

_That right would always win._

_And love would never end._

"Sir!" This time he turned around, thankfully. 

"I forgot to give you your receipt," she told him breathlessly, "You'll need it if you want to return something."

He took the receipt from her hand, "Thank you."

She began to walk beside him, non-intentionally. 

He glanced down at her as she walked, "Don't you have to go back to work?" he asked.

"Oh, I got fired. Kept making too many mistakes. Sort of ungrateful though. I've been working there forever. So, where are you parked?" she seemed unfazed by the fact that she had just lost her job.

He looked panicked for a moment but he regained his composure, "Oh, I left my car at a friend's place. I have to pick it up from there so I walk. Oh, by the way, my name is Gohan." He held out his hand.

"Videl."

_This is my grown up Christmas list._

He nodded, "So your name badge says."

She laughed, "Opps, I forgot to take that off." She unpinned the badge and threw it in the trashcan, "No use for that anymore."

"So, what are you going to do now? Now, that you've lost you job, I mean."

"Oh, I don't know. Look for another one, I suppose. I dropped out of high school early so I can't really get a decent job." She sighed.

"It's a bummer you don't know my mom. She is a great tutor. She home-schooled me till I was 18."

"Wow! That is a bummer. Hey, do you want to get a coffee or something? I don't really feel like going home right now. Though if you need to get going, cause you live so far away…" she trailed off. 

"Sure."

_What is this illusion called?_

_The innocence of youth._

_Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth._

She was surprised that he had agreed. They sat in the small, dimly lit eatery. He had a black tea while she was sipping a white coffee. 

"So, what do you want for Christmas, Gohan?" she asked pleasantly. 

"Oh, I want lots of things," he sighed and sipped his tea.

"Like what?"

"I want there to be no more lives torn apart. And I wish wars would never start. And time would heal all hurts…"

_There'd be no more lives torn apart._

_And wars would never start._

_And time would heal all hurts._

"…And every man would have a friend. That right would always win and love would never end," she finished. He smiled.

"That's pretty much it."

"That's very noble of you. But what about for yourself?"

_Every man would have a friend._

_That right would always win._

_And love would never end._

"For myself?"

"Yeah, for yourself."

"I've always wanted a wife. Someone to love. I've always wanted to happy family like my parents."

_This is my grown up Christmas list._

She smiled, "I think everyone wants that."

He nodded in agreement. He then glanced at his watch, "Oh, look at the time, I better go."

"Oh, wait a moment. I'll go get the cheque." She disappeared from the table.

He picked up a pen and scrawled something on a napkin.

_This is my only life long wish._

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Videl." They shook hands.

"It was nice meeting you to, Gohan. I hope I see you again." He let go of her hand and kissed her briefly on the lips.

Inches away from her face he whispered, "Count on it."

He disappeared, the door jingling as he opened and closed it.

Videl glanced down at her hand and realised there was something in it. She unfolded the crushed napkin. It read:

_Son Gohan_

_439 Mount Paozu Area_

_546798_

She turned it over. And read:

_This is my grown up Christmas list._

__

~*~

So, what did you think? Cute or what? Well, I have to go and watch more DBZ episodes, so bon voyage! Watch out for the sequel!! _Ratty_


End file.
